


Zombie-Free

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee and the gang finally finds a Zombie-Free zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt sun. First time writing Zombieland... rewatched it last night and I'm in a mood to write fics to it. I do believe this is the first SV/ZL fic, and if i'm wrong, please let me know. First fic of the new year (2010) for me.

The Apocalypse happened… and the sun was still shining.

The plague might have come and overtook pretty much every single person in every place of the world; it didn't mean there weren't any survivors, just that it was very far and in between that you would find anything out there in the world besides ravines and flesh-hungry zombies.

There were, of course, rumors of places that were Zombie-free. Some said it on the east cost; some said it was on the west cost. Some said it was in Mexico. What they did not know, however… was that there was a Zombie-free place (as much as there could have of course) located in the United States.

Smallville, Kansas.

Apparently thanks to the meteor rocks it seemed pretty much protected the undead to get inside its borders… Although it helped that the town had a group of heroes ready to defend it at any moment.

It was nearly a year after he met up with Columbus, Little Rock and Wichita before they arrived in Smallville, Kansas. To their surprise, they found more humans than they've seen since before the first zombie plague wave. There were literally thousands of survivors which was very hard to believe. None of them had believed there really was a place Zombie-free.

"Welcome to Smallville," a young short blonde woman stated when they got out of the SUV. She was beautiful, with bright green eyes and her golden blonde hair that came to just above her shoulders. Sure Wichita was hot, but this woman before them? She was a real beauty. Tallahassee could already mentally undress her.

"How did you guys set this up?" Little Rock stated, her eyes studying everyone as they walked around like they would if Zombies didn't rule the world.

"Yeah," Columbus started, "this seems a little unbelievable."

"Not at all, it's quite possible… At least if you have a few tricks up your sleeves." She grinned at them, "I'm Chloe Sullivan, and you are?"

"Tallahassee," he stated, before pointing out the others and introducing them. "Now what are these few tricks you were talking about?"

"Well, let's just say, thanks to the two meteor showers that hit Smallville made it possible to be able support and protect large amount of people from the zombies."

"Meteor showers?" Columbus questioned, his voice both voiced his shock and curiosity. The geek in him was probably thinking something along X-Files. Tallahassee, however, could care less. If there was this amount of people around, there had to be stores well-stocked. And stores well-stocked meant it was very possible that there could be a Twinkie left. His mouth started to water at the thought.

"You can find out more when you get to the town hall," She pointed to the building directly behind her. "There you can find out where there is room for you to stay and the rules and guidelines to living here. Plus the history, of course. If you need anything, let me know."

She left them with that, and Tallahassee watched her leave. He hadn't really felt this attracted to a female since before his son died, and it was just too weird. Was he dreaming or something? Or were they ambushed during the night and he was in heaven? Although if he was in heaven, he should be able to see his son again than, right? Suddenly the thought of Twinkies just didn't excite him anymore. His mood darkened and he stalked off to the town hall, with the others rushing to catch up with him. He knew he wasn't dead, nor was he dreaming. Still, this little Zombie-free world would be as close as he could get to Paradise so he might as well suck it up – he had another family to take care of and he wasn't about to let them down.

Glancing back at the latest group that arrived in Smallville, Chloe studied them. Columbus was clearly with the Wichita girl, despite the fact that if the Apocalypse hadn't have happened they probably would never have gotten together. It was one of the better side affects of having Apocalypse, people tend to fall in love with the real you instead of just your looks. The little girl didn't look older than thirteen but wasn't a nervous wreck like other kids were, so she seemed a lot older than she was. And that broke her heart, she hated seeing kids like her – they had to grow up a lot faster than they should have to.

And then there was finally Tallahassee. He was quite easy on the eyes, despite the dangerous glint in his eyes. He had about five weapons, varying from guns to bush cutters. And that was just what was visible, she had a feeling he had a lot more hidden on his body. And if she could look into their SUV, she could probably see an armory of different types of weapons (which reminded of her car). He would definitely be useful, she thought. Her eyes strayed towards his ass and she smirked. Yup, definitely useful.


End file.
